1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support and attachment assembly to secure a source of illumination at a desired attitude and location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous occasions when it is desirable to temporarily affix a source of illumination to an object. In this connection, it is common practice to use a support assembly to secure a light source in a desired location proximate a workbench. Such support assemblies are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 711,621; 2,727,137 and 1,688,148.
The disadvantage of each of the assemblies illustrated in these patents is the lack of flexibility to secure light sources of different sizes. In this connection, the support structures disclosed in these patents are designed to be secured to a lamp of a lighting socket of a predetermined diameter.
Such rigidity of application, while acceptable in areas utilizing standardized lighting fixtures, is generally not practical where lighting sources of many different configurations may be potentially used. For example, applications which contemplate the attachment of variously sized portable light sources, e.g. flashlights , cannot provide the desired utility for applications useful with yard implements, bicycle and motorcycle applications and other areas where it is desirable to temporarily mount a portable light source.